


Death, at your hands

by KuroTsubasa



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Bad Ending, Biting, Blood and Gore, Character Death, M/M, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTsubasa/pseuds/KuroTsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuuhou pays a visit to Koujaku after he turns...to a beast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death, at your hands

**Author's Note:**

> Soo I haven't been posting and *stares at sinful love* yea...anyways, have a thing I wrote for my dearest friend's birthday uvu

“Koujaku…What a beautiful creature you have become…” Ryuuhou stood in front of Koujaku’s jail, overflowing happiness filled his voice, knowing that he was the sole reason Koujaku turned this way. Not like he was feeling guilty or anything, he felt _amazing._

Taking out a thin needle, he skilfully picked the lock of the cell door, allowing himself in. He had no fear, even seeing how monstrous Koujaku had turned to. There was only excitement, boiling up from within. Ryuuhou reached out his hand, gently touching the tattoos covering the entirety of Koujaku’s shoulder and downwards, admiring the best work of his life.

“Grr…” Koujaku let out a deep guttural growl, and he struggled against his restraints, attempting to break free so he could attack Ryuuhou in front of him. But then again, no matter who it was, Koujaku would attack them without a second delay. Ryuuhou merely chuckled at Koujaku’s useless struggles, extending and bending over to let his still gloved hand travel along Koujaku’s arm, all the way until he felt it touch the metal restraints. Taking out another needle, Ryuuhou picked open the lock without doubt.

Immediately, Ryuuhou felt the world spin before him, and when he realised, he was on the cold concrete ground. He looked up, a devilish grin spreading across his lips at Koujaku who was now towering over him, teeth bared and growling lowly. _Just like an animal…perfect._

“Ah…Koujaku, do you want to devour me?” As if he understood Ryuuhou’s words, Koujaku leaned in and opened his mouth, sinking his teeth into the flesh of Ryuuhou’s neck. The tattooist howled in pain, but soon he start laughing like a maniac.

“Yes, bite me Koujaku, mark me everywhere…” Ryuuhou panted as the intense pain started to spread throughout his entirety, but alongside it came immense pleasure, none like he’d ever felt before.  His hands instantly wrapped around Koujaku’s neck, bringing his body closer. He knew this would happen as soon as he unlocked Koujaku’s restraints, but not a single hint of fear was evident on his face. He absolutely _loved_ this.

“Gh…” Ryuuhou’s smile faltered as Koujaku attempted to sink his teeth deeper into his skin, wincing as the pain increased. Suddenly, Koujaku moved his free hand and held onto Ryuuhou’s kimono, tearing it apart with a loud rip that echoed throughout the cells. Soon enough, Ryuuhou could feel the coldness creeping up his bare skin, the tattered kimono no longer doing its job to keep him warm. But it was no big deal, there was a much fiercer fire burning in the pit of his stomach now, the coldness was nothing.

Ryuuhou looked down, feeling a hardness poking at his thighs. He grinned once again, spreading his legs open for Koujaku. He knew this would hurt a lot more if he wasn’t prepared properly, but its whatever. He did come to see Koujaku with the intent to die. After all, if he died because of his greatest work in life, he’d have no regrets.

Koujaku seemed as if he understood the tatooist’s intention, lowering his body and closer towards Ryuuhou’s entrance. Ryuuhou sighed, the fire within him burning as if it was going to engulf his entirety. He could wait no longer. His own erection had stood up long ago, translucent fluids already appearing at the tip.

“Koujaku…come.”

As soon as Koujaku pushed inside the tattooist with a low growl, Ryuuhou screamed at the sudden penetration, clawing his hands into Koujaku’s large back. The pain was too much. It felt…too good.

Letting out a few choked groans, Ryuuhou closed his eyes with a pleased sigh, already moving his hips to urge Koujaku to move.

“Ah, yes! More, more!” Koujaku thrusted once, and Ryuuhou had already begun begging for more. His cock twitched as more pre come leaked down the side, rubbing against Koujaku’s bare stomach. He could already feel a warm liquid dribbling out of his hole, knowing it was probably blood since he was never prepared. No matter, it was good as lube.

“Yes…Koujaku, good…” Ryuuhou started to chuckle between pants, feeling the sweat starting to cover his entire body. The blood from the wound at his neck started to slowly stain what was left of his tattered kimono, colouring deep blue with a crimson red, creating a stain that would never disappear.

Koujaku finally pulled away, blood dripping from his fangs and onto the ground beneath them, however he never stopped his thrusts, making sure that he would drive as deep into Ryuuhou as possible, his actions driven completely by his animalistic instincts.

“K-Koujaku…end me…destroy me…” Nearly choking out the words, Ryuuhou could feel his eyes blurring. He was losing too much blood, perhaps, but it left his mind and was replaced with the need to be destroyed. By Koujaku, and Koujaku only.

Ryuuhou began to moan uncontrollably, his body shaking as he felt the urge to come building up within his body. He was so close, his cock rubbing against Koujaku’s stomach for this entire time. Blood now pooled at the ground below them, and all of it was Ryuuhou’s blood. Feeling one last thrust into his deepest and most sensitive spot, he came.

Crying out his pleasure with a mixture between a moan and a groan, the tattooist’s body shook and trembled, white spilling out from the tip and staining Koujaku’s stomach. At the same time, his insides tightened down onto Koujaku who was still deep inside, forcing his release and releasing the heated fluids deep within Ryuuhou. The stimulation proved too much, and Ryuuhou let go of Koujaku’s neck. His tired body laid back onto the concrete floor, creating a soft splash in the pool of his own blood. As more of his blood leaked out from the wound at his neck, his vision started to darken. Coldness start to fill his body, a clear message that his death is soon.

However, he held no regrets.

With the last of his strength, Ryuuhou smiled his traditional grin, one like a fox.

And he died. Within the crimson red of his own blood that matched the tattoos over Koujaku's entirety. The tattoos that have long blossomed and could never be removed again.

The tattoos of eternity.


End file.
